


Reflections in Imladris

by Starfox_50000



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox_50000/pseuds/Starfox_50000
Summary: Companion piece to Musings In The Night. Legolas arrives in Imladris.





	1. Arrival

It was late in the day and the setting sun bathed the scenery in shades of red and gold. Elrond, the Lord of Imladris, stood at the stairs that led to the courtyard. Next to him, Glorfindel shifted impatiently. It had been a while since the guards had reported the sighting of the awaited visitors and the welcome committee had gathered.

Finally, they heard hoofbeats and a group of fifteen elves came into sight. At the head of the party rode a blond elf. Except for his hair color he wasn't distinguishable from the rest. He was wearing the same green and brown clothing and the same weapons as the other elves. 

The group drew closer and finally reached the courtyard. They halted their horses and dismounted.

Their blond leader covered his heart with his hand and bowed his head in respect to Elrond. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel. My father sends his greetings." 

Elrond greeted Legolas in elven fashion, putting his hand over his heart and extending it. "Welcome to Imladris, my prince. It has been too long since you last visited. I hope your journey was safe."

"Thank you, we had quite an uneventful trip." Legolas took his travel pack from his horse and handed his stallion to a groom.

Elrond's keen healer's eyes didn't miss the fact that the prince favored his right shoulder. The letter he got from Thranduil told him that the king was worried about his son because he had fought the darkness for too long and that he needed a change of location for some time. There had been no mention of an injury. On the other hand, Thranduil wouldn't betray his son's trust, revealing too much to the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond turned to Legolas' escort. "Welcome, warriors of Mirkwood. Glorfindel will show you to your quarters." 

Glorfindel inclined his head. "Follow me, please. I'll show you the way."

The Mirkwood elves followed the seneschal, while Elrond turned back to Legolas. "My sons will be delighted to see you. Right now they are out with the Dúnedain but I expect them back in a few days."

Legolas smiled. "I'm looking forward to their return."

"Come, you have your usual chambers, I can imagine that you want to refresh yourself after the journey." Elrond waited for Legolas to join him on the steps then he led the way into the house.  
********************  
The Lord of Imladris and Legolas made their way to the prince's rooms in the family wing. 

Despite being the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas wore simple clothes and didn't carry any signs of his status when travelling or on patrol. Elrond was well aware of the reason for this. Legolas went on patrols regularly, so if the orcs or the master of Dol Guldur had even the slightest suspicion that the son of the king was available to them, they would set a trap and try to capture him. If he ever was taken by orcs and they found out who he was, their master wouldn't hesitate to use the prince against his father and the kingdom. Legolas would rather die than allow that to happen. So he avoided everything that would give him away to spying eyes. In Imladris he had a suite of rooms that were kept for him and he left several outfits there, a few of them for formal occasions. That way he didn't have to risk carrying any signs of his status in his pack.

Elrond sighed inwardly. The valley of Imladris was well protected, but outside orcs and other creatures of the dark were multiplying, spreading into regions that had been safe before. 

He turned to the younger elf. "I ordered a bath to be drawn for you, so you can relax from the journey." Elrond watched as Legolas unstrapped his quiver and put it on a table at the window, hanging his bow on a peg on the wall. 

Legolas turned around, facing Elrond. "Hannon le. It was a long journey." He noticed the scrutinizing look the older elf gave him.

Elrond decided to just get to the point. "May I see your shoulder?" He didn't miss the momentary flash of surprise and irritation in Legolas' eyes. "What kind of healer would I be if I wouldn't notice such things?"

"It's nothing, it is nearly completely healed."

The healer raised an eyebrow. "Let me be the judge of that."

For a moment it seemed as if Legolas wanted to refuse, then he relented and took off his tunic and shirt.

Elrond could see the scar, it hadn't faded yet and still looked ugly. Gently, he put his hands on the injury and concentrated. He could feel the places where the bone hadn't mended completely yet. Probing deeper he also felt the damaged tendons which were still healing. He could also sense a deep seated weariness, both of Legolas' body and his fëa. He frowned. The younger elf was exhausted, not only from the travel, there was something more amiss. It seemed as if Legolas had finally given up hope that they would ever prevail against the dangers threatening his home. He understood now why Thranduil had sent his son to Imladris. He also understood how worried the king must be.

"What happened?" Elrond asked softly.

"We were ambushed by orcs and I was hit by an arrow. It broke the shoulder blade."

The healer gently ran his hands over the injury. "The bone and tendons haven't completely healed yet. Does it still hurt?"

"It's just a little stiff. Celairdir already let me start light weapons training again."

"I think a few exercises to increase flexibility will also be useful. Come to me tomorrow and I'll help you with that." The elf lord probed the shoulder one last time, then he removed his hands. 

Legolas took his shirt, then he turned around and faced the healer. "Thank you, I'll do that."

Elrond hesitated, considering if he should talk to Legolas about what he had sensed. The younger elf obviously was in dire need of rest and recovery but Elrond knew that the prince was too proud to admit that easily. So he decided to let the matter rest for the moment. He inclined his head. "I'll leave you to your rest now. Your bath is ready and a servant will bring you something to eat. Sleep well."

Legolas gave Elrond a grateful smile. "Thank you again, good night."  
********************  
After he left Legolas in his rooms to rest, Elrond went to his study, sitting down at his desk.

A knock at the door preceded Glorfindel. 

"The warriors are settled," the blond elf reported. "I also sent a bird to Mirkwood to let Thranduil know that they arrived safely."

"Good," Elrond murmured.

Glorfindel sat down opposite his friend, pouring himself a cup of wine. "Thranduil definitely is not taking any chances." At Elrond's questioning look he clarified: "Quite a large group for buying some horses."

Elrond accepted the cup of wine Glorfindel handed to him. "Traveling through the Hithaeglir can prove dangerous. Thranduil would not risk his son's safety."

"Especially if said son is injured," Glorfindel stated. 

"You noticed?" Elrond shouldn't be surprised, Glorfindel had sharp eyes and was used to observe closely. He didn't miss much. "It's not fully healed but he would be able to fight, although with difficulty. Thranduil wouldn't let Legolas travel if he wouldn't be able to defend himself."

"What did he tell you?"

Elrond absentmindedly stared at the wine in his cup. "Not much. Just that Legolas needed some time away from Mirkwood. But I could tell that Thranduil is worried and I think he has reason to be. Legolas is weary, Glorfindel. Both in body and spirit. I could feel it as I examined his wound."

"Then it is a good thing that Thranduil had the wisdom to send him to Imladris." 

The Lord of Imladris leaned back in his chair. "I hope we will be able to help him. I know he doesn't want pity, but I feel for him and Thranduil. For centuries now the elves of Mirkwood battle against the shadow spreading from Dol Guldur. I don't think his father imagined such a life for Legolas."

"As you didn't imagine for Elladan and Elrohir."

Elrond couldn't hide a pained expression. Several years ago his wife Celebrian had been captured and tortured by orcs on her way home from a visit to Lothlorien. Elladan and Elrohir found her and rescued her but she was severely injured. Elrond managed to heal her physical wounds but her spirit had been damaged and she wasn't able to recover from that. After a while she decided to sail to Valinor to find healing there.

Her sons had taken it badly. For a long time they fell into an abyss of violence and revenge. They started to hunt the orcs down, often venturing out alone, only the two of them. Elrond, who had already been devastated by the loss of his wife, had been deeply worried about his sons and they had often argued. It took a long time for their grief and anger to finally abate enough that they were able to see reason again. Since then, they still went out to hunt orcs, but they were more cautious and often joined the rangers on their operations. 

He took a deep breath. The memories were painful. "Aye, I certainly didn't. At least they stopped their solitary trips and set out with the Dúnedain now." 

"Thank the Valar for small mercies," Glorfindel muttered.  
********************  
When he was alone, Legolas made his way to the bathing chamber, looking forward to a hot bath. It had been long days on horseback and his muscles were stiff.

As he neared the steaming bathtub he could smell the herbs that had been added to the water. Obviously his host had seen to his comfort and that his stiff and sore muscles received treatment. The hot water was pure bliss and he felt himself slowly relax. The heat soothed his muscles and for a while he just floated in the water, drifting on the edge of sleep.

Quiet noises and an enticing smell from the adjoining room pulled him back to alertness. Obviously the servant had brought the promised food. He heard soft footsteps retreat and the door to the hall closing.

Reluctantly Legolas left the warm water, toweled himself dry and donned his night clothes. As he entered the bedroom a fire was burning brightly in the hearth, spreading a pleasant warmth. On a table sat a covered tray and as the prince removed the lid, he uncovered steamed vegetables, buttered potatoes and roasted venison. The food smelled heavenly and Legolas felt his mouth water. He sat down at the table and dug in. It tasted delicious and only now did he realize how hungry he had been. 

After the meal, he sat in front of the fireplace. He was tired but his mind wouldn't let him rest immediately. He couldn't help but think about his home and feel guilty that he was glad to be away from it all for some time. He also was thankful that Elladan and Elrohir weren't there at the moment. The twins were his friends and he hadn't seen them for several years but he felt that he needed some time to reacquaint himself with Imladris first. He didn't want them to know how troubled he was at the moment. 

Finally, with a full stomach and lulled by the warmth of the fire, he felt his exhaustion catching up to him. Wearily he pulled the soft blanket down that covered the bed and slipped between the sheets. He sighed as he stretched out on the bed. The journey to Imladris had been long and even before that he hadn't gotten much rest, keeping himself constantly busy with his duties. Rest was sorely needed but even now it took a while for his mind to stop worrying about his home and to succumb to the needs of his body. Finally he slipped into sleep.


	2. Conversations

Legolas awoke to the soft noise of rain falling on the balcony and tapping against the windows. Despite the rain, he could hear birds singing, their melodious voices echoing through the valley. For a while he just lay in the bed, enjoying the soft sheets and the warmth. The fire had burned down to embers during the night but the room was still warm. The light outside told him that it was late in the morning and he should probably get up to join the other elves for breakfast in the great hall. 

Reluctantly he left the warm bed and stepped out onto the balcony. Despite the cloudy sky, the view was magnificent. He could see the waterfall and the gardens. The leafs of most trees now had changed to yellow and red, giving the gardens a spectacular look. The weather was still warm, even if it was in the midst of autumn. Occasionally the sun peaked through the clouds, glinting off the waterfall and coloring rainbows in the air. 

Legolas finally turned his gaze away, gathered fresh clothes and went to the bathing chamber. He still felt utterly tired but it was time to start the day.   
********************  
Breakfast at Imladris was an informal affair, with elves coming and going as they liked and their time allowed. As Legolas entered the hall, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel were already there, along with a few other elves. As Prince of Mirkwood Legolas' place was on Elrond's table, so he greeted the contingent of Mirkwood warriors that was sitting on a side table as he made the way over to the great table. 

"Good morning, Legolas," Elrond greeted him. "I hope you slept well?" 

"Good morning, my lords. Thank you, Lord Elrond, the night was restful." 

Erestor returned the greeting and Glorfindel nodded at Legolas and gestured for him to sit down in the chair next to him.

Legolas took the offered seat next to the seneschal. The table was laden with bread, fruit, pastries, oatmeal, cheese, sliced meat, jam and butter. The prince took a piece of bread and buttered it, then he filled his plate with fruits. 

Elrond watched him surreptitiously, noting the tell tale signs of stress and not enough sleep. Legolas had seemed tired yesterday but even a night of rest didn't do much to erase the signs of fatigue.

The Lord of Imladris exchanged a silent look with Glorfindel, both of them knowing what the other thought. 

"So, Legolas," Glorfindel started, "how is your father?" 

"He is well, just quite busy. The running of the kingdom demands much of his time, even with the help of Galion and Feron." Legolas poured himself a glass of juice. "Poor Galion also has a lot to do. The paperwork seems to multiply, especially now, when my father has to take some of mine as well."

Elrond chuckled. He knew Galion from former visits and could imagine that he was not a happy elf at the moment. Galion was devoted to Thranduil and he would do what he could to reduce the workload of the king. 

The talk turned to other topics and the conversation during breakfast was light. Finally, as Elrond finished, he turned again to Legolas. "Please come to my study in the afternoon, I want to start with the exercises for your shoulder."

"As you wish," Legolas agreed.

"After you two are finished, we can visit the stables," Glorfindel suggested. "You can see the horses and tell us what you are looking for."

The prince smiled. "I would like that, thank you."

The elves finished their breakfast and left the great hall, going their separate ways.  
********************  
In the afternoon Legolas went to see Elrond as the elf lord had requested.

Elrond went to a cabinet and took a jar from it. "I mixed a salve that will help with the stiffness and speed the healing. Please take off your shirt."

Legolas obeyed and the Lord of Imladris again examined the wound, lightly tracing his hands along the scar, probing deeper with his senses. He spread the salve over the wound and Legolas felt a slight tingling sensation.

"I agree with Celairdir that you can take light weapons training, but please don't overdo it. I also want you to wait with using your bow for a few more days," Elrond said, while still applying the salve. 

Legolas nodded his agreement and Elrond put the jar on a table. He gently took Legolas' right arm in his hands and started to move it carefully, showing the younger elf a few exercises to increase flexibility and to ease the stiffness.

"Do these exercises at least twice a day. I also want you to use the salve each morning and each evening. Within a week there should be a noticeable improvement. You can then increase your training a bit. Maybe Glorfindel can set up a training schedule for you. I'm sure that he will be glad to be of assistance. I will talk to him later."

Legolas flexed his shoulder, noting that he could move with more ease. "Thank you." 

The Lord of Imladris mustered him critically. "It will take some time until you will have full flexibility again. I think it was a good idea of Thranduil to send you here."

Legolas turned and took his shirt from a chair. "What did my father tell you?"

"He just told me that a change of location seemed to be in order since you went on patrols nearly without rest. He is worried about you."

"My father worries too much."

"He is your father, of course he worries. What kind of father would he be otherwise?" Elrond saw a flash of silver as Legolas moved and noticed the pendant the younger elf wore. It was in the form of a birch leaf and the Master of Imladris knew that it was a well concealed phial and what it contained. "Did you speak with him about that?" 

Legolas touched the leaf involuntarily. "My father carries enough burdens; I will not add to his concerns."

"You don't think he would want to know something like that?"

"He wouldn't be able to change anything. Mirkwood is not like Imladris, we are constantly at war." The prince slipped into his shirt. His face was grim as he faced Elrond again. "The might of Dol Guldur has grown over the last decades. Orcs and spiders roam the southern parts of the forest. We have a hard time to keep them from moving further north." Legolas' voice was bitter. "We can't afford to lower our guard or to spend longer time away from our posts."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "So you think you don't deserve a rest?"

"My people don't have that luxury."

The healer gave Legolas a scrutinizing gaze. "When you return from patrols, where do your warriors go?"

Legolas looked confused. "They go home, of course. To their families." 

"Where do you go?"

"What?"

"Where do you go?" Elrond repeated patiently.

Legolas still did not understand what the other elf was up to. "I go back to the palace, as you should know."

"What do you do then?" The older elf's gaze was unfathomable.

"The same as always, organizing patrols, writing reports, attending councils and helping my father as best as I can."

Finally Elrond could prove his point. "So your warriors go to their families, to rest and recover, and you go back to work?"

Legolas looked cornered. Obviously he hadn't thought about it that way. 

"And don't tell me that your father does the same. I do not doubt that Thranduil is very busy but he doesn't go on patrols regularly," Elrond continued. He came nearer and gripped the prince by the shoulders, forcing him to look up at him. "Legolas, nobody can endure constant work. Give yourself time to rest and heal. Your father is worried about you and I think he has reason to be." His gaze searched the eyes of the younger elf. He could again feel his weariness, both in body and in spirit. The prince was in desperate need of some rest. He just needed to get him to allow himself the time.

"What happens now, that you are away from your duties?"

Legolas avoided his gaze. "Angon, Galdor, my second in command, and my father will take over."

Elrond squeezed his shoulders. "Do you think they begrudge you the time off? When was the last time you did something just because you wanted to?"

His question was met by silence. Actually, Legolas couldn't remember. He saw the compassion in the piercing gaze of the older elf. 

"Like I said, your father did well to send you to Imladris. I doubt that you would have rested at home."

Legolas snorted. "If my father would think I would go along with it he would beg you to let me stay here indefinitely." 

"He wouldn't have to beg. You are always welcome here, I hope you know that," Elrond said softy.

For a moment the prince was speechless by that statement. He didn't quite know what to say to that. 

Elrond sensed his embarrassment and decided to spare him to have to answer to that statement. "I sincerely hope that you will use your stay here to rest. Your father and your home need you but nobody expects you to fulfill your duties constantly, without taking some time for yourself." 

Legolas nodded reluctantly. Deep inside he knew that the healer was right, even if it felt as if he was abandoning his father and his people. 

"Come, let's visit the stables and see the horses," Elrond suggested. He put his arm around the younger elf's shoulders and steered him gently out of the room.  
********************  
At the stables they met Glorfindel, who was busy brushing down his horse. As he spotted the two elves, he put the brush aside, patted his stallion's side and went to meet them.

"Elrond, Legolas, it's good to see you. Where do you want to start?"

Legolas surveyed the stable and the individual stalls. "My father wants twenty horses, mostly geldings, but also a few mares and maybe one or two stallions. We mostly have need of horses for traveling, but we also need a few horses that can be ridden into battle."

From down the stable came a light whinny as Legolas' stallion Thúlon greeted his master. Legolas went down to his stall and gently scratched his neck. Thúlon leaned his head against Legolas, forcing him to take a step back to keep his balance.

Glorfindel and Elrond watched the display of affection between horse and elf silently. 

Finally Legolas patted Thúlon once more and turned back to the two older elves.

"The mares are out in the paddocks," Glorfindel explained and pointed to the exit on the other side of the stable. 

They slowly went over to the exit, occasionally being intercepted by one of the horses sticking its head out of its stall and examining the three elves curiously. 

As they reached the paddock with the mares Elrond showed Legolas the ones from which he could chose. The prince watched them for a while then entered the paddock and stood still for a moment, waiting for the horses to come to him. Curious they came closer, sniffing him and searching for hidden treats. He gently stroked the muzzle of a chestnut mare, which shoved her nose into his chest. The horses were magnificent and he knew that they would make good additions to the stables of his father.

Legolas chose six mares, among them the chestnut mare.

As they leaned on the fence of the paddock, Elrond addressed his seneschal: "Glorfindel, would you be so good and set up a training schedule for Legolas? He should start with light weapons training, but using the bow will have to wait for at least another week."

Glorfindel mustered Legolas critically. "It will be my pleasure. Let's start tomorrow after breakfast. First I want to determine how much the injury hinders you."

Legolas nodded his agreement. 

They continued on their way, talking quietly and observing the horses.

They stopped on another paddock and Legolas leaned against the fence when a bay colt with a white star on his forehead approached him. The animal snorted and pushed its head against his chest. 

"It seems Baranon has taken an interest in you," Elrond observed. "Normally he is quite spirited and doesn't take well to strangers." He watched in amazement as Baranon allowed Legolas to stroke him and how the colt pressed himself against the young elf, enjoying the attention. Obviously there had been an instant connection between the two of them. 

Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged a glance, both of them taken by surprise by the behavior of the colt. So far, Baranon hadn't shown any particular interest in any elf. He was wild and untamed and until now Elrond hadn't thought that he would make a good steed. It seemed Legolas had a way with horses or something in him called to Baranon. 

After a while Legolas reluctantly parted from the colt and they proceeded to the geldings. Like all other horses, these were fine animals and Elrond pointed out individual horses to Legolas, introducing them and their characteristics. Finally, Legolas chose twelve of them for Mirkwood.

The bells sounded, announcing the evening meal, so they decided to visit the stallions another day.


	3. Conversations II

The next day, Glorfindel and Legolas chose a place where they could train undisturbed, away from curious eyes. Legolas knew Glorfindel nearly all of his life so he wasn't intimidated by the reputation of the older elf. Before the shadow had grown from Dol Guldur, his family had visited Imladris regularly but after the death of his mother visits to the hidden valley had greatly decreased. Glorfindel was like a mentor to Legolas and they had trained often. Legolas had great respect for the balrog slayer but he also knew that the seneschal was somebody he could confide in.

"We will start light today," Glorfindel announced. "I just want to see how much flexibility you have in your right arm."

They took the sparring knives and started. Like announced, Glorfindel didn't use much strength behind his blows. Legolas parried his attacks that were directed mostly to his right side. After half an hour Glorfindel called a stop to the session.

"I don't think it will take long for you to be back to your usual flexibility and strength. We will train each morning after breakfast, if that is acceptable with you."

"That's fine," Legolas agreed. "It's good to have you as a training partner again."

Glorfindel took the training knives and they started to walk toward the shed where the weapons were being kept. "So, how did it happen?"

"The injury? We were on patrol and on our way back when we run into a group of orcs. An arrow hit me in the shoulder."

The seneschal opened the shed and put the knives on a shelve. Then he motioned for Legolas to walk with him. "Were there any fatalities?"

"No, we were lucky in this respect. Although a few warriors were injured. The orcs grow bolder, a short time ago they wouldn't have dared to venture so far north. The might of Dol Guldur grows, despite our efforts."

Glorfindel steered them in the direction of the gardens, searching for a spot where they could talk undisturbed. "So how are you with that?"

Legolas sighed. "We do our best. We will increase the patrols and try to clear this part of the forest again."

"No," Glorfindel insisted, turning to Legolas and taking him by the chin, gently forcing him to look him in the eyes, "how are _you_ with that?"

Legolas couldn't avert his eyes and Glorfindel could see the weariness and desperation he tried to hide. Compared to Glorfindel and Elrond, Legolas was still young. But his eyes gave him away: It were ancient eyes; eyes that had seen too much. Eyes that didn't fit to his youthful appearance. He sighed again and finally admitted: "I'm tired. I'm so tired of it all. The constant fighting, the losses, everything." The seneschal released him and he stared at the floor. "For centuries we are fighting for our home but now it seems as if nothing we did had an effect. The might of Dol Guldur has grown, we have a hard time driving them back and keeping the paths safe. The creatures of the dark grew bolder and increase in numbers everywhere, there seems to be an unending number of orcs coming from the south. It seems, for each orc or spider we slaughter, there are three more taking its place."

The older elf put his arm around Legolas' shoulders and guided him to a bench, pushing him down on it. "I know that at the moment it seems as if nothing you do makes a difference. But look for how long Mirkwood already resists the might of Dol Guldur. If it weren't for the warriors of Mirkwood nothing would keep the orcs and spiders from spreading. What do you think the forest and the surroundings would look now if not for the fight of the elves of your kingdom?"

"It's not enough," Legolas insisted, getting up and pacing in front of Glorfindel. "It's never enough. How I wish we could restore our forest to its former glory. Did you know that my father has a mural of Greenwood of old in his chambers? It was such a beautiful forest." He slumped back onto the bench, shoulders hunched. "How do you keep fighting, when all seems lost?" His eyes searched Glorfindel's gaze. "How do you do it? How do you keep going?"

"Because giving up is not an option. Evil has always been defeated before, even when sometimes it looked as if every effort would be futile, as if the dark times would never end." The seneschal gripped the younger elf's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Stay true to yourself and do your best and you'll see, one day it will be enough. We will be victorious."

Legolas' eyes showed his doubt. "At the moment I can't see a victory. The darkness has been growing for so long I can hardly remember a time when it wasn't so."

"I know it's hard for you. But you fought the darkness for so long that you can't see past that. When did you take a break the last time? When was the last time you did something for fun?"

Legolas snorted. "Did you talk to Lord Elrond?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "So he said the same thing? Don't you think then that there is some truth in that? Allow yourself time to relax, to recover your spirit. You'll see then that everything doesn't look quite so bleak." 

Legolas sighed. "I'll try but I can't seem to get it out of my head. Knowing that Sauron sits on our doorstep does nothing to ease my mind. We can't hold his creatures back for eternity. It is hard not to despair. I know that my father also has his doubts about how much longer we can hold on."

Glorfindel was alarmed. "What did your father say?" 

"He doesn't want to speak about it but I see it in his eyes when we talk about Dol Guldur."

"Hmm, I will talk with Elrond about it. It seems Dol Guldur is not the only place where the creatures of the dark multiply. We noticed increased orc activity in the Trollshaws and the foothills of the Hithaeglir. Elrohir and Elladan are out with the rangers to investigate. We expect them back within the next few days. We will see what they report." He clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Come now, time to think about other things. What about taking a walk to the waterfall?"  
********************  
In the evening Elrond and Glorfindel relaxed in Elrond's study. 

"I had a talk with our young friend today," Glorfindel reported. "You were right, he is weary. I think it all caught up with him finally. An elf can't fight the creatures of the darkness for centuries and remain unaffected. He questions the significance of their struggles for their home. It also seems that Dol Guldur is indeed a growing problem."

Elrond swirled his wine in his goblet absentmindedly. "I think something needs to be done about Dol Guldur. I need to talk with Mithrandir when I see him next time."

"Legolas says that his father has his doubts how much longer they can hold on against the forces of Dol Guldur. The White Council should have done something against him a long time ago. To let Thranduil deal with the problem on his own is brazen."

"Mithrandir thinks that as well," Elrond mused. "He told me that a while ago. We wanted to discuss this in the White Council." 

"It is no wonder that Thranduil's folk has such problems. Sauron's forces seem to be growing," Glorfindel pondered. "It saddens me that Legolas hasn't known much in his life except the growing threat from the south." 

Elrond sighed. "Did you know that he carries poison with him?" At Glorfindel's incredulous look he explained: "Did you notice the leaf-shaped pendant he wears? On one of his visits I found him in the library, studying a book about poisons. I found it odd reading material so I confronted him about it. The pendant contains a vial with a rare poison. He was looking for a poison which isn't widely known, so it can't be easily countered."

Glorfindel looked thoughtful. "Our young prince is always good for a surprise. Since he doesn't strike me as the suicidal type I suppose it's the last solution for a desperate situation?" At Elrond's affirmative nod he continued, "Am I correct in the assumption that Thranduil doesn't know about this?"

Elrond leaned back in his seat and gazed at his hands. "No, he doesn't. I asked Legolas about it then and now again as I tended his shoulder. He doesn't want to worry his father. I can't imagine my own sons having such a secret from me. It's hard to comprehend, knowing that he would chose his death over being used against his father or his people. It's a heavy burden to carry."

"And a valiant decision to prepare himself for such happenstance." Glorfindel was both horrified that somebody was willing to go to such length and impressed with the determination of the prince. "He knows that his father would do everything for him. He is Thranduil's _one_ weakness. No wonder they do everything in their might to not let that fact be known. I think that outside the elven realms it is hardly known that Thranduil _has_ a son."

"I considered notifying his father but I couldn't betray his trust in such way," Elrond admitted. "The only thing I could do was to make sure that we have the antidote, although I doubt it would do much good here in Imladris. I'm seriously thinking about writing to Celairdir."

Glorfindel whistled softly. "Do you think he would keep it to himself? If not, you could stir up things for good. Legolas would be furious with you and we don't know how Thranduil would react and what would happen between the two of them."

Elrond sighed. "I know. That's the reason I didn't act yet." He looked pained. "I'm a healer, Glorfindel. It pains me that somebody sees fit to carry a deadly poison and there is nothing I can do about it."

"These are dark times," Glorfindel mused. "Times that push people to extreme measures. Legolas has my respect that he doesn't take any chances. To put the kingdom first can't be easy."

"Aye," Elrond agreed. "I hope he will never find himself in such a situation. In fact I think that he has a part to play against the darkness."

Glorfindel was curious. "What did you see?"

"Nothing for certain. It's just a feeling at the moment. Maybe with time it gets clearer." 

The Lord of Imladris got up and poured himself another glass of wine. Silently he offered the bottle to Glorfindel who nodded his acceptance and held his goblet out for Elrond to fill it once more. 

"I will talk with Mithrandir and Galadriel about Dol Guldur. Maybe we can do something against Sauron and help Thranduil's folk to get a respite."

"I'm certain they would welcome that," Glorfindel approved. "Even if it would be just for some time, it's better than nothing."

Their conversation turned to other topics and after a while both elves retired for the night.  
********************  
Over the next few days Legolas started to feel better. The talks with Elrond and Glorfindel helped him to find rest at night and the bone deep weariness slowly dissipated. He was still troubled and the situation of his home weighed heavily on his mind but at least physically he felt better. 

One day, as Legolas visited Thúlon in the stables, he was surprised to see that Baranon occupied the neighboring stall. Both horses greeted him at his entrance and he made sure to divide his attention evenly between them. 

He intended to take Thúlon out to the paddocks and since both animals seemed to get along well, he asked the stable master if he could take Baranon as well. The stable master didn't object and so Legolas went outside with both horses.

Thúlon was used to follow Legolas without lead or halter but the elf was surprised that Baranon immediately followed the example of the other stallion. Thúlon on his right and Baranon on his left he walked slowly to a paddock, quietly observed by Glorfindel. 

The balrog slayer smiled as he watched the younger elf with the horses. Obviously it had been a good idea of Elrond's to place the colt next to Legolas' stallion. The Lord of Imladris had put the horse there in the hope that he could help to lift the prince's spirit. It seemed as if his plan was working.  
********************  
Three days later, Elladan and Elrohir returned home. 

Elrond was reading a book when his sons entered his study. He looked up from his reading and smiled. "Elladan, Elrohir, you're back." 

He got up and father and sons embraced briefly.

"Hello, Ada," Elladan greeted. "Arathorn sends his greetings."

"How is he?" Elrond asked. 

"He is well and happy. Gilraen is with child."

Elrond smiled delighted. "That's good news indeed." His grey eyes clouded in memory. "It seems just a short while that Arathorn was a child himself." 

"You should have seen him, Ada," Elrohir chimed in. "He is thrilled that he will be a father soon, so much that he annoys Gilraen with his pampering."

"I can imagine," Elrond said, eyes sparkling with amusement. "How did your scouting go?"

Elladan sobered. "There are many traces of orc activity. We encountered one large group and fought them but Arathorn plans a campaign against the orcs. They are becoming a danger to the villages and to travelers."

"Aye," Elrohir confirmed. "Their numbers have grown so much that something needs to be done."

"We will join forces with the rangers," their father decided. "I will talk to Glorfindel and ask him to prepare everything. Come, let's sit down and talk."

His sons followed him over to the hearth and they sat down around the fireplace in comfortable armchairs. 

Elrond leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs in front of him. "There's news from here too. While you were away Legolas arrived." He smiled at the delighted comments of his sons.

"That's great," Elladan enthused. "The last time he visited was years ago."

"How comes he suddenly has the time to visit?" Elrohir asked. 

His father sighed. "Officially he conducts the negotiations for the purchase of some horses. Unofficially Thranduil sent him here to get away from Mirkwood for a while. He was injured while on patrol but the damage goes far deeper than that. His father wants for him to get some rest and recover his spirit. Legolas is weary of the constant fighting and the darkness encroaching on Mirkwood." He turned to both of them. "I'm worried about him." 

"Elrohir looked concerned. "That doesn't sound good. Is there some way we can help?"

"It seems that there hasn't been a lot of joy or fun in his life lately. Maybe you can help him to discover that life has more to offer than the constant fight against the creatures of the darkness." 

His sons exchanged worried looks. "We will do what we can," Elladan promised on behalf of both of them.

Their father smiled gently. "I didn't expect anything else." He paused for a moment. "I would like for him to not participate in the raid against the orcs."

Elrohir snorted. "Do you really believe that Legolas would stay in Imladris and let us go and fight against orcs? You know him, Ada. He would never avoid a battle in such way, no matter the reasons."

Elrond sighed. "You are right. I would prefer that he would not but we can't delay the campaign against the orcs until he has returned home. When does Arathorn plan to launch the attack?"

"At the moment he has scouts out to find their hiding places and explore the best way to attack them," Elrohir explained. "I think the Dúnedain will be ready within the next two weeks."

"I'll send a messenger to him to assure him of our help. Then we'll need to come up with a meeting point." Elrond already started to plan what needed to be done.

After a while father and sons were satisfied with the first stages of planning and Elrond sent for Glorfindel to get things started.  
********************  
Like the twins predicted, as Legolas heard about the campaign against the orcs, he immediately volunteered himself and the Mirkwood contingent to help. Elrond wasn't really happy about that but knew better than to refuse. 

In the days before they set out, Legolas kept training with Glorfindel and after Elrond had given the go ahead, he started to shoot with his bow again. Glorfindel was a master with the sword but centuries of battling orcs and spiders had turned Legolas into a deadly opponent with the twin knives and so their sparring matches often drew many spectators. 

Legolas also trained with the Mirkwood warriors and Elladan and Elrohir joined them on most days. Together they prepared for the upcoming battle. 

One day Elrohir challenged Legolas to a contest with the bow only to lose soundly, much to the amusement of his brother and the Mirkwood elves who won a lot of prizes by wagering on their prince. 

Finally, after nearly two weeks, Arathorn arrived with a few of his men. The rangers had found the hiding places and encampments of the orcs and a plan was developed to get as many orcs as possible. Since they used caves as their retreat, the Dúnedain had scouted around and found the entries to the cave system. The orcs were in for a bad surprise.


	4. Fighting

Two days after Arathorn arrived, the combined army of rangers, Imladris elves and Mirkwood elves gathered in the courtyard. They would meet the rest of the Dúnedain in their camp near the foothills of the Misty Mountains. 

Despite Glorfindel's protests Elrond had decided to join the group, so Erestor was charged with the task of keeping Imladris running. 

Legolas prepared Thúlon and talked quietly with his warriors. They waited for the rest of the army to finish their preparations and join them in the courtyard. 

Finally the whole group was gathered and mounted. With a sign from Glorfindel they started to move out. They traveled at a modest speed and slowly Imladris vanished behind them. Winter was fast approaching now and most trees had already shed their leaves, so the ground was littered with leaves in colors from pale yellow to fiery red and the sounds of the hoofbeats were muffled. 

Soon they came to the Bruinen and crossed the river. 

During the travel Legolas had the opportunity to talk to Arathorn and he came to like the man. Arathorn was a serious man with a firm sense of duty. But he also had a quirky sense of humor and he adored his wife. Legolas was curious about the Dúnedain and so Arathorn told him about their life and invited him to visit when he had time.

After three days of traveling they reached the camp of the rangers. Arathorn greeted his men and the elves made their camp next to that of the Dúnedain.

Arathorn, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas gathered in Arathorn's tent and discussed the best way of attack and the deployment of the troops. It was best to attack in daylight and use the dislike of the orcs for sunlight to their advantage. They decided to waste no time and launch the attack the next day.  
********************  
Early in the next morning, the elves and rangers prepared the attack. 

Since the Dúnedain had found four entrances that the orcs certainly used and they didn't know if the caves were connected to each other, the army divided between these four entrances. Glorfindel didn't like to split up the forces, but there was no other choice. 

Glorfindel, Arathorn, Elrond and Elladan led small groups to the cave entrances while Elrohir stayed back to coordinate the attacks. Legolas and two of his warriors accompanied Elladan. They hid near the entrance in the undergrowth and silently watched for the sentinels. After they were sure they didn't miss an orc, they crept closer, always careful not to be discovered.

There were three orcs standing guard. Two were relatively close to the entrance, the other one stood a short distance away, casually leaning against a boulder. They would have to take out the three orcs simultaneously so that none could call a warning. Legolas silently drew an arrow and fitted it to the string, aiming at the orc at the boulder. Since he was by far the best archer in the team, he would take out the sentry the farthest away. Amarthon, one of his warriors and the leader of his escort, and Elladan aimed for the other two.

They drew the strings back and on a quiet command from Elladan, they released their arrows. Three orcs fell to the ground, dead before they could utter a warning. 

Amarthon went back to report to Elrohir that they were ready and the four were quickly joined by others. They got the firewood and piled it up in front of the entrance. 

The sentries at the other entrances had been dispatched without raising the alarm, too. When there were piles of firewood at all entries and all teams had reported that they were ready, Elrohir shot an arrow in the air, giving the signal for all to start the attack. 

The firewood was kindled and smoke started to rise and billow into the caves. The elves and rangers withdrew a bit and waited. First they heard shrieking and shouting, then the first orcs started to stagger from the caves, coughing and gasping for air. The first ones were killed by the waiting archers. They were so impaired by the smoke and sunlight that they could simply be picked off. When more and more emerged, the other warriors moved in and started to cut them down. 

For a long time it looked like an easy victory. The group with Elladan and Legolas had dispatched most of the orcs emerging from the cave entrance, when suddenly they heard noises from the surrounding trees. What the Dúnedain couldn't know was that a large group of orcs had been away, attacking the villages nearby and pilfering supplies. They returned just in time to witness the attack on the caves and the slaughter of their brethren. Furious, they joined in the fray, attacking Elladan's group. The elves, who until now hadn't met serious resistance, suddenly found themselves surrounded by a large group of enraged orcs. 

The fight took on a new intensity. The elves were outnumbered and even if the other troops noticed their predicament, it would take them a while before they could come to help.

Elladan cursed violently as they were attacked and turned around to meet their assailants head on. A large orc brandished a scimitar and slashed at his arm. He managed to avoid the blow and thrust his sword deep into the chest of the beast. With a gurgling sound the orc dropped to the ground. Elladan whirled around just in time to block the stroke of the next one. The blades clashed fiercely and the blow sent tremors up his arm, almost rattling his teeth. Elladan withdrew his sword, dove beneath the orc's guard and gutted him with one swift stroke. 

The battle continued with equal fierceness on both sides. Legolas was a whirling hurricane of fury. He hated the orcs with a passion. His blades flashed with a speed the eye could hardly follow. The same hate gleamed in the eyes of the orcs that attacked him and they seemed drawn to him especially as if sensing his hatred for them and reveling in it. They circled him and jeered at him but he kept his cool and kept them at bay, his knifes slashing and thrusting, bringing death and destruction to his opponents. The rage of the orcs led them into careless moves, lunging at him without thinking and he used this ruthlessly to get past their guard and kill them. Finally most of the orcs around him were defeated and there was a temporary lull in their assault so he could check on the others.

He could see Elladan fighting against three large orcs at once, barely managing to keep the upper hand. Legolas started to make his way to his side, slashing his way through any orc that dared to challenge him. One particularly big one stood suddenly in his way, baring its teeth and growling at him. One of his knifes deflected the blade of the orc that was thrust against him. With the other knife he sliced through its arm, causing it to howl in pain. He pulled his knife back, slashed upwards and cut its throat, causing black blood to spurt from the slash. The orc fell gurgling to its knees and collapsed to the ground. Legolas leaped over the body and continued his way towards Elladan. 

Elladan had managed to dispatch one of his assailants and tried to bring some distance between himself and the other two. He parried the blow of one of the orcs, nearly going to his knees with the force of the strike. The other one tried to get at him from the side, but he managed to avoid the blade and turn out of reach. The orcs pressed their advantage, growling menacingly and striking wildly out at Elladan. The elf managed to once more block their weapons, taking a step back and striking out at one of his opponents. He slashed the orc across the arm, causing it to howl in fury. The other orc used the opportunity and dodged beneath his sword, slashing across his ribcage. Elladan hissed in pain and stumbled back, tripping over a body. He fell to his knees, certain that that was it and the orcs would finish him off now. 

One of the beasts loomed in front of him, rising its scimitar. Suddenly there was a white handled knife sticking out of its throat. It dropped its weapon and clutched at the knife, then it fell to its knees and collapsed. The other orc was momentarily distracted and before it could advance at Elladan once more, there was suddenly a flash of green and brown and someone was in front of Elladan, blocking the blow of the orc with a knife. Elladan was bleeding heavily from his wound but he recognized Legolas, who obviously had come to his aid and now killed the remaining orc by slashing its throat and nearly cutting its head off. Apparently Legolas' hatred of the orcs was as great as Elladan and Elrohir's. 

Legolas pulled his second knife out of the other orc's throat and looked around, making sure there was no immediate threat nearby. Then he knelt before Elladan, gently pulling his hand away, which was clutching at the wound. Before Legolas could do more to help, they heard shouts and shrieks and the orcs still attacking turned tail and tried to escape. The other groups had finally arrived to help and the orcs were attacked from all sides. Glorfindel and Elrohir burst from the trees, closely followed by Elrond. The three elves knew no mercy, cutting the orcs down and wreaking havoc amidst their opponents. It didn't take long for the creatures to lay dead or dying on the ground. Elrond looked around, searching for his other son and spotted Elladan on the ground with Legolas kneeling in front of him.

"Elladan," he shouted, striding in the direction of the two younger elves. 

Elrohir and Glorfindel followed his gaze and gasped in shock at seeing Elladan wounded. They followed the Lord of Imladris over to his son. 

Elrond knelt down beside Legolas, who gladly made room for him, then he examined Elladan's wound. It was a deep cut and bled heavily. He turned to Glorfindel and Elrohir. "I need bandages and my herbs. Please get my pack from my horse." 

Glorfindel immediately vanished to get the requested items while Elrohir joined his father on the ground next to his twin. 

Legolas picked up the scimitar of the orc and examined it. "I don't think it is poisoned," he said to Elrond, handing him the weapon at his request.

Elrond took a moment to also examine the scimitar, then he agreed with Legolas. "You are right, it doesn't seem to be poisoned, thank the Valar." He removed Elladan's tunic to get better access to the wound. "It's a deep cut. We need to clean and stitch it."

Elladan gritted his teeth. "Could have been a lot worse. Legolas saved my life." He smiled in the direction of the Mirkwood elf. "Thank you, my friend."

Legolas shrugged embarrassed. "You would have done the same for me."

Glorfindel returned with Elrond's pack in time to hear the exchange. "I would like to hear the whole story later," he stated. He looked at Legolas and noticed the blood on his sleeve. "You are also hurt."

Legolas hadn't even noticed the wound and couldn't remember when he had been injured. He examined the cut on his arm in astonishment. "It's just a scratch."

Elrond opened his pack, taking a bowl and pouring a bit of water from his water skin. He first cleaned the wound with a cloth, then he mixed herbs with the water, creating a paste which he smeared on Elladan's wound. After that, he took needle and thread and stitched the injury closed. His son endured the procedure stoically, only occasionally wincing in pain. 

Elrohir still knelt beside his twin, holding him steady. After his father finished stitching the wound, he took a bandage and gently wound it around Elladan's chest. His twin submitted to his ministrations. The blood loss made him weak and dizzy. Elrohir and his father exchanged a worried glance. 

Elrond looked around at the carnage littering the floor and decided that it would be best if they moved Elladan and the other wounded to a place which was better suited for a camp.

"Is there someplace nearby where we can make camp?" he asked Glorfindel. 

The balrog slayer nodded. "Not far away there is a clearing with a small stream nearby. Arathorn already sent a few of his men to prepare the side and to bring the wounded there. Luckily there were no fatalities. The orcs were totally surprised by the attack." He surveyed the side. "The worst fighting seems to have happened here."

"It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't arrived in time to help," Elladan said. He took a deep breath and with the help of his twin and his father he struggled to his feet. Elrohir had a firm grip on him and he slowly led him in the direction of the horses. 

"Let's move to the campsite, then I want to have a look at your wound, Legolas," Elrond said. 

Legolas knew better than to object so he followed father and sons to the horses, accompanied by Glorfindel.

As Elladan tried to mount his horse, his father's firm voice interrupted him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He turned around, meeting the scolding look of Elrond. "I'm not convinced that you're able to stay on the horse so you're riding with me or Elrohir, your choice."

Elladan wanted to protest, but the look on his father's face convinced him that it would be a futile attempt. So he turned to his brother and let Elrohir help him onto his twin's stallion.

They took it slow and after half an hour they reached the campsite where fires were already burning and the wounded were being taken care of. 

Elrond helped Elladan dismount and settled his son near a fire at the edge of the camp. He took his pack, pulled out a mortar and pestle and started to make a potion. 

Elrohir sat down beside his twin, while Legolas took care of the horses and Glorfindel spoke shortly with Arathorn, getting a report of the wounded.

"This is for the pain and to help you sleep," Elrond explained as he handed Elladan a bowl with the potion. 

Elladan took the bowl, sniffed carefully at the contents and drained the potion with a few large swallows. He pulled a grimace and handed the bowl back to his father. 

Elrond motioned for Legolas to come nearer and the younger elf obeyed. The healer examined the injury and had to agree with Legolas' assessment: It was a minor injury and didn't require much treatment. He put some salve on it and lightly bandaged the wound. Finally he gave Legolas' arm a light pat and settled back. 

"So," he started, fixing Elladan and Legolas with a gaze, "what happened?"

"We were attacked from the trees," Legolas explained. "It seems that one group was just returning from whatever they were doing."

"It was a large group," Elladan murmured sleepily. The potion began to work and he had trouble to stay alert. "If you hadn't come when you did, we would have been in serious trouble." He settled down on his blankets. The others were silent for a while and finally Elladan's eyes glazed over in sleep. 

Elrond turned to Legolas. "Elladan said you saved his life?"

"He was attacked by three orcs. He had already killed one but one of the others managed to get past his guard." 

Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged a look. Both remembered that at first the Lord of Imladris didn't want Legolas to participate in the raid against the orcs. Now Elrond was glad that the younger elf had been there.

Before he could say any more, Legolas glanced at Elladan and asked. "How bad is it?" 

Elrond gave him a reassuring smile. "He lost a larger amount of blood but it will not take too long for him to recover." 

Legolas gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he'll be alright."

Glorfindel settled down beside him. "We have five warriors with serious injuries, a few more are lightly injured. Arathorn has twelve injured rangers. He wants to move to their camp tomorrow."

"We will go with them to the rangers' camp and stay there for a few days before returning to Imladris," Elrond decided. He gave Elrohir and Legolas a scrutinizing look. "Take some rest, you two. Elladan will sleep through the night and you two look like you could need it."

Elrohir settled down beside his brother, checking for a final time that he was resting comfortably.

Legolas didn't feel like sleeping. His mind wouldn't let him rest yet. "If you will excuse me, my lords, I will check on my warriors." With these words he stood and went to the Mirkwood warriors, joining them by the fire they had settled around.

Glorfindel and Elrond watched him go. 

"What do you think?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

"I don't know," Elrond admitted. "We will see how he is when we are back in Imladris." 

The Lord of Imladris checked on his sons and found them both sound asleep. Elrohir was curled up with his face to Elladan, obviously tuned in to his brother and alert to the slightest hint of discomfort. Elrond smiled and spread a blanket over both of them. 

Finally the elf lords settled down to sleep themselves. Soon the whole camp was quiet, the only noises breaking the silence the movement of the sentinels, who were guarding the camp.


	5. Return To Imladris

Legolas hadn't rested much, his mind was in turmoil and hadn't let him sleep. Despite his satisfaction that they had eliminated the threat of the orcs in the mountains and that the nearby villages would have peace for some time, his thoughts turned to his home again, making him wonder how things in Mirkwood stood.

He went to check on his friends, noting with relief that Elladan was awake and eating breakfast. The older twin still looked pale but he seemed to be better than the previous day. His brother sat beside him, pouring tea into two mugs and handing one to Elladan. 

"Good morning," Legolas greeted. "You look better," he stated, while sitting down opposite the pair. 

"I'm feeling better," Elladan confirmed, sipping his tea and trying to hide a wince as he moved too fast and it pulled at his wound. 

"Don't let him fool you," Elrohir chimed in. "He lost a lot of blood and still needs to rest. He's just too stubborn to admit that he feels rotten."

Elladan threw him an annoyed look. 

"That's the reason that he will ride with you again today," came the voice of their father from behind. Elrond approached together with Glorfindel, preventing Legolas from rising to greet them with a firm grip on the younger elf's shoulder. He prevented any protest Elladan could make with a stern look at his son.

Elladan just scowled, wisely refraining from any comments.

The two elves sat down, taking the lembas and tea Elrohir offered them and starting their breakfast.

"Arathorn wants to break camp as soon as possible," Glorfindel said, dipping a piece of lembas into his tea and popping it into his mouth. At Elrond's disbelieving look he arched an eyebrow challengingly. 

Elrond just shook his head and returned his attention to his own breakfast. 

After they had eaten he checked and redressed Elladan's wound and then the elves gathered their belongings and readied their horses. 

The trek to the camp of the Dúnedain took a few hours, they could only travel slowly due to the wounded men and elves. 

As they reached the camp Elladan had gone decidedly pallid. Obviously his wound bothered him more than he liked to admit. Tents had been set up around the camp and Elrohir settled his brother in one of them. 

Elrond took his pack and followed them, while Legolas and Glorfindel exchanged a worried glance and made themselves useful, helping other injured warriors to dismount and settle somewhere. 

Finally Legolas joined his warriors, who had luckily only three lightly injured elves amidst them. 

Amarthon was handing out bowls with stew and Legolas gratefully accepted one. Brethilon, another of the warriors, went and refilled the water skins.

They talked quietly for a while, reveling in the certainty that the mountains and the surrounding villages would be a lot safer for some time and that they hadn't suffered fatalities. After a while Legolas left and went in search of a quiet place. He felt that he needed some time to himself to come to terms with the anxiety about his home.

On the edge of the camp he found a fallen tree and sat down on its trunk. He sat there a while, trying to center himself and calm his racing thoughts. 

Deep in contemplation it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't alone anymore. Quiet footsteps approached from behind and somebody sat down beside him.

He turned his head and saw that the Lord of Imladris had joined him. Elrond met his gaze and smiled slightly.

"How is Elladan?" Legolas asked.

"He is sleeping peacefully. The ride was hard on him but now that he can rest he should recover soon. Elrohir and Glorfindel are with him."

Legolas took a deep breath. "That is good," he said quietly.

For a while there was silence between them, then Elrond turned to face the younger elf. "You seem troubled," he observed.

"I can't help but think of home, I wonder how they fare," Legolas admitted.

"Trust your father and your people," Elrond advised. "I'm sure Thranduil, Feron, Galion, Angon and Galdor have things well in hand. It is not easy to give up responsibility for a while but your father intended for you to get some rest, not to worry about your home constantly." He chuckled wryly. "He certainly didn't intend for you to go on an orc hunt with us. If he knew he wouldn't be very pleased with me right now." 

Legolas smiled, then he nodded reluctantly. "I know you are right. I'll try to heed your advice."

"Good," Elrond said satisfied. He smiled at the prince. "I'll remind you of that if necessary." He clasped Legolas' shoulder. "Now come, take some rest. Somehow I don't think you got much yesterday."  
********************  
The elves stayed in the camp of the Dúnedain for four days until their wounded were healed enough to risk the journey to Imladris. 

On the morning of their departure Elladan looked sufficiently recovered and seemed to be glad to be able to ride on his own this time. The elves mounted and waited for Elrond, who exchanged warm words of farewell with Arathorn. Finally Elrond also mounted and then the party of elves left the camp and started their way back to Imladris. 

They traveled leisurely, mindful that not all injured elves were fully healed by now and so the way back took one day longer than the way from Imladris.

Finally, late in the evening of the fourth day, they reached the hidden valley and slowly rode into the courtyard. Grooms came to take care of the horses and many elves appeared to welcome their loved ones. 

Elrohir was at Elladan's side as he dismounted, seeing if his brother needed help. Elrond saw that he had things well in hand and decided not to embarrass his son by hovering. He fell in step next to Glorfindel. As he passed Legolas, he clapped him on the shoulder and steered him in the direction of the House, addressing all four elves. "It's late already, if it meets your approval, I'll send for food and drink and we can eat in my study while Erestor gives us an update about the happenings during our absence." At their affirmative nods he sent a servant to the kitchens to arrange everything. 

Erestor stood at the foot of the stairs, visibly relieved that they had returned. He greeted Elrond and the others warmly and together they made their way into the house and to Elrond's study. 

The fire in the hearth was burning brightly and cast a gentle light in the room. After the long days of riding and sleeping on the ground they were glad to finally be able to relax in comfortable chairs in front of the fire. 

Glorfindel stretched his long legs out before him, putting his booted feet on a stool, slouching in the chair and not bothering to hide a yawn. He smirked at Erestor as the advisor gave him a scandalized look.

Elladan and Elrohir threw themselves in two neighboring chairs. Elladan couldn't hide a wince as the movement pulled at his still healing scar. It drew the attention of his father, who gave him a questioning look. He shook his head, silently indicating that it was nothing to worry about.

There was a knock at the door and the servants brought food and wine. After they had retreated, Elrohir distributed glasses and poured the wine for the other elves. Elrond passed plates with food around and for a while they were content to eat and drink.

"So, Erestor," Glorfindel began, "did anything interesting happen while we were away?"

The advisor shook his head. "Nothing, except that the delivery from Sutton arrived. Everything is already stored. The last of the harvest is also finished. The patrols reported nothing amiss, so everything went quite well. How went things with the orcs?"

"Quite well, actually," Elrohir chimed in. "Except that my brother managed to get himself sliced with a scimitar."

At Erestor's alarmed look Elladan smiled reassuringly. "It's already nearly healed. We were fortunate, there were no fatalities on our side. A few other elves and Dúnedain were wounded but they all should recover fully."

"The campaign was a success," Glorfindel stated with satisfaction. A lot of orcs have perished. They won't bother travelers and the villagers for some time."

"I'll drink to that," Elrohir said and downed his wine with one large gulp.

Elrond shook his head but refilled the glass of his son nonetheless. 

The conversation lulled as the crackling fire filled the elves with a sense of peace and the weariness of the travelers made itself known.

Finally, Elladan couldn't suppress his yawns any longer and Elrond sent the younger elves to bed. "You are tired," he stated, fixing Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir with his gaze. "Go, get some rest."

Elrohir stood, pulling his twin to his feet. "Good night, Adar, Glorfindel, Erestor." 

Legolas got up as well. "Good night, my lords." He fell in step next to Elladan and the three elves left the study.

Legolas' rooms were near to the ones of the twins' so they walked together until they reached the door to Elladan's room. By now the older twin looked worn out. "Good night," he mumbled, before opening his door and vanishing into his room. 

Elrohir watched him disappear. There was concern in his gray eyes as he turned to Legolas. "He will need a few more days until he is fully recovered. What about a lazy day in the library tomorrow? We can see if your abilities at chess have improved."

Legolas snorted. "It seems that you have delusions. As far as I remember, the last time we played you lost."

"Then your memory is faulty," Elrohir said with a self satisfied smirk. "We will see tomorrow who is the better player."

"I'll gladly accept your challenge." Legolas clasped Elrohir on the shoulder. "For now I bid you a good night." He walked the few steps to his door and opened it.

"Good night, sleep well," Elrohir called softly.

Legolas' chambers had been prepared for his return, he noticed. The fire in the hearth was burning, the bed was freshly made, the blanket invitingly turned down and the room had been aired before, as the fresh, crisp air indicated.

He was tired and so he didn't waste any time to change into his sleeping clothes and prepare himself for the night. 

With a tired sigh he slipped into bed, falling into reverie immediately, and this time there was no brooding, no restlessness. Just a deep, peaceful sleep.


	6. Winter

It grew gradually colder and so the three friends were content to spend their days leisurely, relaxing in the sitting room of one of the twins or spending their evenings in the Hall of Fire, listening to stories and song. Some times Elrond, Glorfindel or Erestor told of former times and the elves listened attentively then. 

Legolas felt himself relax and soak up the peace of Imladris. 

One morning, after an especially long night in the Hall of Fire, Legolas was still asleep when the door to his chambers opened and a dark haired head poked inside. 

"Legolas?" Elrohir whispered.

After getting no response, he entered the sitting room, scanning it for any sign of the prince and made his way over to the sleeping room. The elf he searched for was lying in bed, blond hair spreading over the pillow, eyes glazed over in sleep.

As peacefully as he looked Elrohir knew better than to approach fully and shake Legolas awake, so he stopped a few feet from the bed and called his name again:

"Legolas."

The prince's eyes focused, he stirred and turned his head in Elrohir's direction. Moaning, he pushed himself up on one elbow. "What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too," Elrohir answered cheekily. 

Legolas let himself drop back down onto the bed. "Only you or Elladan would dare to enter so early without being invited."

"My goodness, are you cheerful this morning." Elrohir grinned and sat down in an armchair near the fireplace.

Legolas groaned again and sat up, finally surrendering to the fact that the twin didn't intend to leave him in peace. "It was a long night and morning seems a bit of an exaggeration." He looked pointedly out of the window, where the sky just began to light with the first rays of the sun.

Elrohir chuckled. "It has snowed tonight, Elladan and I want to ride out after breakfast, care to join us?"

Legolas threw the blanket off, stood, and made his way over to the balcony. He opened the doors and stepped out. Imladris was indeed covered in snow. It looked magnificent. Everything was covered in a white blanket and the tree branches looked as if they had been painted. The air was crisp and clear. He breathed deeply. It was a beautiful sight and it would be nice to ride through the snow covered landscape.

Elrohir had stepped out behind him and leaned now against the balcony railing beside Legolas. "It looks great," he murmured appreciatively.

"Yes," Legolas agreed. "I think a ride is a very good idea. I would like to come with you."

"Good," Elrohir approved. "Then hurry up, get ready. We'll see you at breakfast. I'll arrange for the kitchen to pack us something to eat so we can stay outside for the midday meal."

Legolas nodded his consent and Elrohir left so he could get ready for breakfast in privacy.  
********************  
After breakfast the three elves went to the stables to get their horses. As usual, Legolas was greeted by two horses, Thúlon and Baranon. The two stallions had obviously become good friends, the stable master often put them together in one paddock.

As the stable master saw them readying their horses and that Baranon looked on wistfully, he addressed Legolas. "You can take him with you, if you like. A bit of movement will do him good."

Legolas opened the stall door of Baranon and the colt exited with an excited neighing. Legolas mounted Thúlon and Baranon fell in step beside him to the astounded gazes of the twins. Normally a young horse wasn't as manageable as their older, experienced mounts. 

They left the courtyard and rode in the direction of the borders of Imladris, along a path leading through a small forest. The snow sparkled and was only occasionally disturbed where small animals had passed and left tracks. The trees looked beautiful, their branches covered in snow. The sun reflected in the tiny snow crystals so everything glittered.

They rode mostly in silence, each taking in the landscape and following his own thoughts. Around midday they reached a clearing where a small building stood. It was used as shelter and storage unit by the patrols protecting Imladris' borders. 

Elladan directed his horse towards the building while Elrohir addressed Legolas. "We can rest here for a while and take the midday meal."

They dismounted and let the horses roam free, knowing that the animals wouldn't go far and come when they were called. 

Elrohir took the bags with the provisions and they entered the small building. It was clean and there was a fireplace on one side, with a table and a few chairs nearby. Elladan knelt down in front of the hearth, lighting a fire, while Legolas and Elrohir took dishes from a cabinet and distributed the food. Elrohir also took three mugs from the cupboard and put them next to the plates. Then he pulled a bottle of wine out of his pack. 

Legolas whistled appreciatively. "Did you rob the kitchens or did they give it to you willingly?"

Elrohir huffed. "If you need to know I have a key to the wine cellar."

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know how you acquired it?" 

Elladan got to his feet and joined them at the table. "The important thing is that we have something to drink." He took a cup and held it out to Elrohir, who filled it and the other two.

Elladan raised his cup. "To life and peaceful times. May the orcs not trouble us for some time."

They clinked their cups and drank. 

The meal Elrohir had packed was splendid. They had cheese, bread, fruits, small cakes, venison and pheasant. Conversation was spare while they dug in. Finally they were stuffed and relaxed in front of the fireplace. 

Elrohir stretched lazily. "It's nice to have nothing to do and relax for a change."

"Yes," Elladan agreed. "Although Glorfindel will find something to keep us busy during winter."

"Of that I have no doubt," Legolas agreed. "He already asked me to train the novices in archery."

Elrohir laughed. "Poor guys. Does he want to demoralize them completely?"

Elladan leaned back in his chair and smirked. "It never hurts to teach them a little humility."

Legolas smiled cheekily at Elrohir. "Well, at least they won't be foolish enough to ask for a contest." 

Elrohir took the chuckle of his brother and the good natured ribbing gracefully. "I admit defeat, but I'll ask for a rematch."

"Whenever you want," the prince gave his consent.

He poured the last of the wine and handed each twin a cup. "To Imladris and the peace you have here."

The twins joined in the toast and they drained their cups.

It's indeed peaceful here," Legolas put his cup on the table and smiled wistfully. "I think I needed a time away from home." 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a gaze.

"What troubles you, my friend?" Elladan asked.

The prince sighed. "It's good to be able to relax for a time but I just can't help thinking about home. Lately everything we do against the threat of Dol Guldur seems to be in vain."

"I wouldn't say that," Elladan said quietly. "Without the struggle of your people, Esgaroth, the settlements and towns around Mirkwood, maybe even Rohan and Lothlorien would be overrun with orcs and other dark creatures. Don't forget that you saved my life, I wouldn't call that to be in vain. How many of your warriors live because you were there to fight beside them?"

Legolas was silent for a while, obviously considering Elladan's words. "If you put it so, I think you are right. The blight from Dol Guldur would have spread much farther than now if it weren't for my people."

"That in itself is a victory," Elrohir chimed in. "Father says that there will be a time when the fate of Middle Earth will be decided. Until then we can only do our best to endure and make the world a little safer by fighting against the orcs and other creatures."

"As we just did," Elladan confirmed. "Let's relish this victory and enjoy the weeks left to us until you return home." 

"Yes," Elrohir smirked, breaking the somber mood. "Let's start by cleaning up here." With that, he gathered the plates and pushed them at Elladan. 

Legolas gathered the cups and the three elves put everything in order before returning to the horses and making their way home.  
********************  
Finally the day of the winter solstice arrived and with it the midwinter celebrations.

There were a few traditions that the elves of Imladris celebrated, like the spotting of the first star on this longest night of the year and the lighting of a fire in the courtyard. There also would be a big feast during the night. 

Legolas was already dressed for the festivities, wearing dark blue leggings, a light blue shirt and a matching dark blue tunic with silver embroidery. His hair was braided in his usual style but this evening he was wearing a mithril circlet that Lord Elrond stored for him in Imladris.

He was finished and ready to leave his chambers when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened and Amarthon entered. He was holding a parcel in his hands.

"My prince, your father gave this to me before we left. He asked me to give this to you on midwinter."

Legolas shouldn't be surprised, he knew his father, after all. Nevertheless it came totally unexpected that Thranduil had thought to send a midwinter gift for him and it filled him with warmth. He also appreciated that Amarthon had decided to give him this gift in private before the festivities. 

"Thank you," he said, taking the package from Amarthon. 

The other elf bowed slightly. "I'll see you at the celebrations." Then he left so Legolas could open the present in privacy.

Legolas sat down in a chair, put the parcel on the table and opened it carefully. As he lifted the lid, he could see a carving and gently took it out to examine it more closely. He immediately recognized Thalon's work. It was a beautiful carving of a wood scene. It showed a clearing with a lake where a fox sat on the shoreline while a deer with her fawn was just stepping out of the trees into the clearing. It was magnificent. The box also contained a parchment. 

Legolas took it and opened it:

My son,

there is still beauty in our forest.

Enjoy the celebrations, I'll see you in the spring.

With love,

your father. 

Legolas swallowed hard. This simple gesture moved him beyond words. He felt a sudden longing for his home and his father but he knew it wasn't the intention of his father to fill him with sadness or homesickness. Thranduil had asked him to enjoy himself and he would do just that. 

He lifted the carving again, admiring the minute details, when there was again a knock at his door. This time the door was opened immediately after, so he didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. 

"Legolas, are you ready?" Elladan's voice came from behind him. Footsteps neared him and as he looked up, Elladan and Elrohir were standing beside him. 

"What's that?" Elrohir asked.

"A gift for me my father gave to Amarthon for safekeeping until midwinter," Legolas explained. 

"May I?" Elladan asked and took the carving from Legolas. He looked closely and whistled softly. "It's magnificent."

"It's the work of Thalon, he is a carpenter."

Elrohir had taken the piece from his brother and lowered it now carefully back onto the table. "He did an amazing work." He inspected Legolas critically and followed his brother's example, whistling lightly. "You can look like a prince if you want to."

The twins didn't look too bad themselves, identically dressed in black leggings, silver-grey shirts and dark grey tunics with silver embroidery. Their black hair was braided in the fashion of Imladris. They also wore circlets. 

"Ready to join in the fun?" Elrohir asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Legolas affirmed.

Elladan clapped him on the shoulder and together the three elves left the room to join the festivities already starting outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thalon was introduced in Wild Waters


	7. Homeward Bound

Weeks passed after the winter solstice and the days grew noticeably longer. Legolas spent a lot of time with Elladan and Elrohir outside in the valley, enjoying the beauty of Imladris and the company of the twins. 

Finally he felt at peace, at last being able to enjoy the serene and calming atmosphere of Imladris. He enjoyed the evenings in the Hall of Fire and also the time he spend training and talking with Glorfindel or playing chess with Elrond or Erestor. Some times all of them met in Elrond's study for the evening, drinking wine and enjoying the companionship and the conversations. 

Slowly the days grew warmer and finally the snow melted and the first flowers appeared. The valley grew even more beautiful than it had been in winter. Colors were everywhere and the first leaves slowly unfurled, adding bright green to the mix. 

Legolas lay on his back beneath a great oak tree in one of the gardens. The sun painted the grass and the unfurling leaves with different shades of green and warmed the air pleasantly. Birds were singing and gathering material to build their nests. A wren was sitting on a branch above him, warbling its song into the air.

He soaked in the warmth and listened to the birdsongs, letting his thoughts drift lazily. He remembered how tired and worn he had been when he had arrived in Imladris. Now he felt at peace and rested. The shadow that had hovered over his thoughts and the feeling of despair were gone.

For more than two weeks the sun had been shining and the days had been warm. He knew that it wouldn't take much longer and the way over the mountains would be free. 

As much as he enjoyed the peaceful and tranquil days that spring brought with it, he had been away from home for almost six months now and he looked forward to see his forest and his father again.

He stood up reluctantly, deciding to tell Elrond that they would leave in a week. It was time to return home.  
********************  
On his last evening in Imladris, Legolas went to say goodbye to Baranon. The colt greeted him eagerly and Legolas leaned on the fence and watched his antics for a while. 

"You realize, of course, that I have to ask you to take him with you?" A voice came from behind him.

Legolas whirled around and came face to face with Elrond. 

The older elf came closer and patted Baranon, who stamped his foot nervously. "He was spirited before you arrived but now he is insufferable. Since in your presence he tends to behave himself I think you should take him with you to Mirkwood. Besides, he seems to be good friends with Thúlon." Elrond regarded Legolas with a serious look but the prince could see the spark of mirth in his eyes. Obviously this had been set up from the first time he had met Baranon. No wonder the colt suddenly occupied the stall next to Thúlon.

"If you put it that way, I can hardly refuse." He turned to the colt and stroked his muzzle. "Thank you," he said softly.

Elrond clasped his shoulder and smiled gently. "I believe he will be a good friend to you." He scrutinized Legolas intently. "You look better. How do you feel, ready to go back home and resume the fight?"

Legolas leaned against the fence. "Yes, I am." He looked thoughtful. "It was good to be away from it all for a while. I hadn't realized how badly it affected me. Even the battle with the orcs was a good thing. It showed me why we continue to fight. I just wish my father could take some time off as well." 

The elf lord looked pensive. "There will come a time when the darkness will be defeated. Then we all will be able to rest." He locked his gaze with Legolas'. "Don't ever doubt that you and your people make a difference. If you had not been there, Elladan might have died. We are in your debt." He held up his hands to prevent Legolas from saying anything to negate his statement. "Please, just accept our gratitude."

Legolas nodded reluctantly. "Then please accept my thanks for granting me your hospitality and the peace of Imladris for the last months."

"Like I told you, you are always welcome. You are good company and you were good for my sons. They were also able to relax for the time you were here." He smirked. "Besides, Glorfindel tells me that our novices have improved greatly in archery." Elrond became serious again. "If you ever feel the need for a time away, please come."

The prince leaned against the fence. "I will." He smirked. "Even if I wouldn't, my father would make sure to find an excuse to send me here." 

Elrond smiled. "Then listen to him, he is a wise elf. Now come, I happen to know that the kitchens have prepared a big feast to honor your last day here." He put an arm around Legolas' shoulders and steered him towards the great hall.  
********************  
The next morning a lot of elves were gathered in the courtyard of Imladris. The departing Mirkwood elves made last preparations for the journey, while many Imladris elves had come to bid them farewell. 

Legolas stood with Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Elrond and Glorfindel, while his escort readied their horses. Thúlon was already ready and Baranon stood beside him, without bridle or lead. Legolas was certain that he wouldn't make any problems during the journey. 

Elladan was the first to say goodbye: "Stay well and don't take so long again until your next visit." He pulled the younger elf into a brief embrace. "We look forward to seeing you again."

"Indeed," Elrohir chimed in. "Next time, you owe me another chance at besting you in archery."

Legolas laughed. "Dream on," he teased. He got another embrace from Elrohir then the twins withdrew a bit so that Legolas, Erestor, Elrond and Glorfindel could exchange their farewells. 

Erestor clasped his arm. "Farewell, until we meet again."

The prince returned the grip. "May the stars shine on you until then."

Erestor smiled and stepped back and Legolas found himself in front of Glorfindel.

The seneschal took Legolas by the shoulders. "Have a save journey, penneth. Remember that every darkness has an end and there will be light again."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Glorfindel. I'll try to keep that in mind."

Finally, he stood before Elrond, who studied him for a few moments. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he smiled. "Don't take too long to visit again. And give my regards to your father."

"I will do that," Legolas replied. He held Elrond's gaze and smiled, his whole face lighting up with it. "Thank you. For all of it." 

Elrond clasped Legolas' shoulder and squeezed it. "You are welcome. Have a good journey. May the Valar protect you."

Legolas bowed to Elrond, then finally he turned around and strode over to Thúlon. He mounted the stallion and joined his escort, Baranon at his side. 

The elves turned their horses and left the courtyard, riding over the bridge and following the way out of Imladris until they came to a copse of trees. Legolas turned around one last time and waved his hand, then the party from Mirkwood disappeared from sight.  
********************  
The sun shone warmly and the promise of summer was in the air. In this part of Mirkwood the forest was healthy, the trees growing straight and tall. 

Thranduil stood in front of the palace. Ever since the bird from Imladris had arrived, bearing the message that Legolas and the warriors were on their way back, he had awaited his son's return. Three days ago the sentinels had reported that the group had entered the forest, now they were expected to arrive within the next half hour. A lot of other elves were milling around, awaiting the arrival of their prince and his escort. Legolas was well liked by their people so Thranduil wasn't really surprised by the crowd.

He had missed Legolas and looked forward to having him home again, even if it wouldn't take long for his son to go on patrols again. At the same time he hoped that the stay in Imladris had done him good and he had been able to rest and recover his spirit.

The sound of hoofbeats drew nearer and after a while the group came into view, crossing the bridge. Legolas was riding on the head of the party, sitting regally and proud on his stallion, looking every inch the prince that he was, despite his plain clothes. Next to Thúlon walked a beautiful bay colt, without a lead or reins. The other new horses were in the midst of the group, divided into groups of five horses tied to lead lines and handled by some of the warriors. From what Thranduil could see, they were magnificent, obviously they had gotten fine horses. 

He returned his gaze to his son. Legolas looked good. He seemed relaxed, his skin once again had a healthy color to it and the lines of stress and fatigue in his face were gone. 

Thúlon entered the courtyard and Legolas pulled him to a halt a few feet from his father. He dismounted and stepped in front of Thranduil, bowing slightly to his father. 

"Adar," he greeted. "It's good to see you again. Lord Elrond sends his regards."

Thranduil was relieved to see the spark in his eyes, showing clearly that the shadow that had marred his spirit for so long was gone. 

Before he could respond, the colt that had accompanied his son shoved its head into Legolas' shoulder. Legolas laughed and patted the animal on its side, then gently stroked its muzzle. Seeing the curious look of his father, he explained: "This is Baranon, he is a gift from Lord Elrond. He tried to make it look as if I would do him a favor by accepting him."

During their exchange, the warriors that had accompanied Legolas had dismounted and stable hands came to collect the horses. Thúlon greeted Belraw, one of the grooms, with a soft nicker. At the questioning look from Belraw, Legolas turned to Baranon and whispered gently into his ear. The colt whinnied and went with Thúlon and the groom. 

Thranduil addressed the warriors, who had approached to greet him. "Welcome back, warriors of Mirkwood. I thank you for fulfilling your task, keeping your prince safe during the journey. Go now to your families, which await you eagerly." 

The warriors bowed to their king and the noise in the courtyard increased even more as they were reunited with their loved ones.

Thranduil turned to his own family, finally being able to concentrate fully on his son. He took him by the shoulders and inspected him critically. His earlier impression was confirmed when he noticed that Legolas seemed to be relaxed and at peace. His son smiled at him and he could see the light in his eyes. 

"Welcome back, my son," he said, still holding him by the shoulders. He was aware of the fact that they were standing in the middle of the courtyard and that their people were watching them, but suddenly he decided that he didn't care at all. He pulled Legolas into a firm embrace. "I missed you," he murmured.

His son was stunned for a moment, then he hugged him back just as fiercely. "I missed you too, Adar," he whispered. 

They stayed like that for a moment longer, then Thranduil put his arm around Legolas' shoulders and under the approving laughter and cheering of their people, father and son entered the stronghold.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Since the elves refer to Rivendell as Imladris, I'm using this name here.


End file.
